Ron's Word
by Kermit Turtle
Summary: It is summer vacation after Ron graduates from Hogwarts and Harry and Hermione are comming out to the borrow. What will happen during the summer....read to find out.


**Ron's Word**

It was an early Sunday morning just after 7th year graduation form Hogwarts. Ron woke up to the smell of fresh toast. He got dressed and went down stairs into the kitchen. The whole family was there to celebrate. "Mom when is Hermione and Harry getting here?" he asked. "Just after lunch dear." Mrs. Weasley replied. Ron took a seat next to Ginny. He took a slice of toast and a glass of apple juice. "So" said Ginny. "Are you and Hermione still going out?" "Yes and why do you care?" snapped Ron. He never liked it when people questioned his relationship with girls. "Oh Ginny just wants to date you Ron." added Fred. "Ha ha" said Ginny. "If you didn't forget but I am already dating Harry."

After breakfast Ron went back up to his room and lied down on his bed. He could not wait to see Hermione. He missed her so much even though they did not see each other for only 2 days. He had written her 7 letters since they left Hogwarts. He did not know if the all got to her considering he had to wait for the owl to come home every time. Just then he heard a knock on the door.

"Go away." said Ron, for he did not want to be disturbed of his Hermione thoughts. "Oh Ron why do you always have to be so grouchy?" said a formulary voice. The door opened and Hermione and Harry came in. Ron jumped off his bed and ran over to Hermione and they started snogging her. "Oh get a room why don't ya." said Harry. "Can't you just say hello like normal people?" They broke away from each other. "Come on Harry it's not like you don't just start snogging Ginny when ever you want?" laughed Hermione. "Speak of the devil" said Ron as Ginny walked in the room. Harry through his arms around Ginny and they hugged for a long time. "So" said Ginny "How does it feel to be graduated from Hogwarts?" "I don't know" said Harry "Good I guess" Just then Mr. Weasley called them down for diner. As they took there seats and got a drink Mr. Weasley stood up to propose a toast. "Here is to Ron, Harry and Hermione for graduating from Hogwarts!" he said and every raised the goblets and took a drink. Author sat down across from Harry and then said "So what plans do you have for the future?" " Um….." Harry started "I thinking about becoming an auour a something" "Good, good. It's nice to see you got some plans." replied Mr. Weasley.

After supper everyone went up to their rooms. Harry bunked with Ron and Hermione bunked with Ginny.

Harry and Ron sat on there beds drinking butter beer. "Harry can I ask you a question?" Ron said. "Sure anything" replied Harry. "But that was already a question" he added laughing. "Ok well you know that me and Hermione have been going out since the 6th year." Said Ron "Yeah" said Harry not knowing where this was going. "Well I love her and everything and she loves me too so I am going to ask her to marry me." "WHAT!" cried Harry spitting butter beer everywhere. Ron was looking at the label on the bottle. "You don't think it's a good idea?" "Well" Harry started "How do you know that she will say yes? Do you parents know? Are you old enough?" "Hold it" said Ron cutting Harry off from his million question he was about to ask. "Yes I am 99 sure that she will say yes and yes my parents do know that I am asking her. My mother even helped me pick out the ring." He said now looking Harry strait in the eyes. "Ok" said Harry now clamed down. "When are you going to ask her?" "I am going to ask her tomorrow. I am going to take her for a walk and then pop the question." He said sounding very determined. "Ok" said Harry not knowing what else to say. They both finished drinking their butter beer in silence. "Good night" said Harry. "Good night" replied Ron.

Harry and Ron woke up the next morning to the blazing summer sunlight coming through the window. They both got dressed and went down stairs to see the Hermione and Ginny were already up and eating breakfast. Harry sat next to Ginny and took a piece of toast. And Ron sat next to Hermione and took some eggs. "Hello sleeping beauty" said Hermione to Ron. They started kissing and Ginny said to Harry "They haven't even brushed their teeth yet" "I know" agreed Harry.

After breakfast Ron walked over to Hermione who was sitting in a chair by the window. "Do you want to go for a walk outside?" he asked. "Sure" replied Hermione. They got up and went out into the fresh summer air. "So" said Hermione linking her fingers through his. "Why did you want to go for a walk?" "Oh I don't know" replied Ron. "Just to get away from the house and have some alone time with you." "Oh" said Hermione. As the walked the came to a little bench on the road and they took a seat to rest. Ron put his arm around Hermione and they started snogging. Ron broke away from her and stood up. Then he kneeled down on one knee, looking into her widening eyes. "Hermione Granger will you please marry me?" he asked now holding a sliver box open for her to see in side it. There was the most beautiful ring she ever saw. She gasped. "Oh Ron!" she said. "Um… yes I will marry you!" Ron was now slipping the ring over her finger. He was still kneeling on the ground when she jumped on him and started snogging him. After about 20 minutes of intense snogging the finial stood up and Ron looked her in the eye and said "I love you Hermione" "I love you too Ronald" she replied.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my goodness!" cried Molly Wealsey when Hermione and Ron walked back into the house and she noticed the ring on Hermione's finger. Hermione was smiling very big and Molly came over to them a big hug. "Congratulations" she said. "What's all the ruckus?" asked Fred and Gorge at the same time as they came into the room. Hermione held up her right for them to see. "She's getting married" questioned Fred "to whom?" "Ron you idiot" replied Gorge. Just then Harry and Ginny came into the room. Ginny ran over to her best friend and gave her a hug. Harry went over to Ron and gave him a pat on the back. "Good job man." He said. "Now no sharing beds until after the wedding" said Mr. Wealsey. Every one gave a laugh.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was supper time and Molly was about to spread the news to Author when Hermione reached across the table for the bowl of potato salad that was in front of Mr. Wealsey and he noticed the ring on her finger. He looked up with a confused look at Molly. (Ron did not ask his father if he could get married.) And then Molly said "Ron and Hermione will be getting married, dear." Then Ron said "I asked her this afternoon." "Did you know about this Molly" he asked sternly. "Yes" replied Molly. "Well" continued Mr. Wealsey "I am very happy for the both of you" Ron let out a sigh of relief.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny were all up in Ron's room. Hermione was admiring the new ring on her finger. "So" said Ginny "what's your dress going to be like?" "Well I haven't really thought about it yet but I think you could help me pick it out." replied Hermione. "Ok" said Ginny. Hermione turned to Ron and the started kissing. Ginny then said to Harry "they make a wonderful couple"

**What do you think? Please review. **


End file.
